


beep boop

by asakuracchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, basically just tsukihina lazing around the whole day, tsukihina day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuracchi/pseuds/asakuracchi
Summary: "Like, the whole day?" "The whole day, my dear."





	beep boop

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate

"Kei."

"Kei."

"Kei!"

Irritated, the blond opened his eyes.

"To what do I owe this very early pleasure, my dear?" he asked tauntingly. His boyfriend pouted in response.

"You're crushing me! Do you even realize how huge you are compared to me?"

Kei chuckled. He was indeed sleeping on top of his tiny boyfriend. Weird but Kei found comfort in his small figure.

"Come on, babe. I'm your boyfriend."

"Yeah, and guess what? I'm your boyfriend too! So how about you stop trying to flatten me with your body? I really couldn't afford being smaller than this," Shoyo, his lovely tiny boyfriend, struggled a little under his weight.

"Ah, come on, sweetheart. It's our anniversary."

Shoyo blushed when he said that. Kei smirked, proceeded to bury his face on Shoyo's neck. His arms enveloped his boyfriend's body perfectly.

"Doesn't people normally do something on their anniversary though?" Shoyo asked.

"Yeah. But you know I don't fancy those sort of things," answered Kei, his voice muffled by Shoyo's neck.

"Then what sort of thing you _do_ fancy, my dear?" Shoyo teased.

"Ah, babe. You know it's you."

Shoyo cursed under his breath. He could never win in a tease competition, not when his enemy is this huge salt-covered cinnamon roll.

"Then you're going to spend the whole day sleeping on top of me?"

"Yes."

"Like, _the whole day_?"

" _The whole day_ , my dear."

"What about food? Won't you get hungry?"

"I could just eat you."

"Kei!"

"Yes, darling? You don't have to yell, we're not even 1 cm apart."

"Stop teasing me!"

"Okay, okay. Just let me sleep on top of you, then."

"Ugh," Shoyo felt like he had no other choice. Besides, it might be not so bad spending the whole day lazing around. They're both on their day off anyway.

"Shoyo," Kei called after they stayed silent for a while.

"Yes?"

"Happy anniversary." Kei lifted his face and landed a peck on his boyfriend's lips, then buried his face again. Shoyo giggled.

"Is that your anniversary gift?"

"If you need one."

"No. I need more."

"Yes. I'll give you more, but let me sleep first."

"Okay."

"Great."

Yeah. It might be not so bad spending the whole day getting crushed by your sleeping boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy TsukiHina Day!!!


End file.
